Galadriel, Lady of Light
by Nerweniel
Summary: Secret diary of Galadriel. The Fellowship enters Lothlorien, will she be able to resist the ring? REVIEW PLS!!!!
1. They have entered Moria

Dear diary,  
  
I have seen the Fellowship in my mirror, again. They have entered Moria, or Khazad-dûm, as the Dwarves used to call it. There are strange things going on there, evil things… There are no Dwarves left in the halls of Moria. The Fellowship should never have entered it. The evil that lies there is more ancient and more dangerous than Orcs or any of the creatures of the Dark Lord are… They will have to fight, but they will resist it. The Fellowship is strong, although they are descendants of many different races. Maybe that is their only weakness… or their strength.   
I want to believe that they will reach the Golden Wood soon. Though I know that then, my test begins. Will I be able to resist the tempting powers of the One Ring? I have to- I know I have to, but it isn't that simple. Power, the strength to govern all races, is in that Ring. All I have wanted for my entire life is in that Ring! How will I ever be able to resist it? How will I ever resist it?  
Celeborn keeps telling me that he'll support me, as he always does. I am very lucky with my husband, and I know it. He has always supported me, has always given me my independence, but he has also stood by me, he has always taken my hand and held it, so I knew that I was never alone. And so, he has given me the power to control my desire for power. He has always helped me. But can he help me now, in this final test?  
I do not know.  
  
Your,  
Galadriel,  
Lady of Light 


	2. They have reached Lothlórien

Dear diary,  
  
The Fellowship has passed the borders of this land. But Mithrandir is no longer with them. I do not know where he is. Maybe he really is dead, as they have told me. The evil that lies in the halls of Khazad-Dûm is larger and more perilous than I could ever think of. A balrog of Morgoth.  
Mithrandir has fought against it, and he has fallen into the shadow. I felt it. I always feel Mithrandir's pain. And Elrond's. I have lost four brothers, but in Mithrandir and Elrond, I have found more than siblings. The band that binds us is stronger than that of siblings. It's a band of power. But now, Mithrandir has gone to a place beyond my view.  
Maybe he's dead, but I- I cannot believe it.   
I have met the Fellowship. They are brave- but at least one of them cannot resist the power of the Ring. Boromir, son of Denethor, will try to take the Ring. And nothing I can do to stop it- except waiting. I am quite sure of the rest of them, but one can never know what the Ring can cause in someone's mind...  
Frodo, the Ringbearer, feels it. The Ring is trying to corrupt his mind. But he's stronger than one should think. And he has Sam, his friend and servant, who will never try to take the Ring for his own. At least I am sure of him. The other hobbits are nice and cheerful, a bit young maybe. But they will defend Frodo to death- and that's what counts.  
As will Legolas. The son of Thranduil is a great archer, and if he resembles the bravery and strength of his father, then I know I can trust him.  
Celeborn dislikes the Dwarf. But that isn't of any importance- Celeborn dislikes all Dwarves. Well, I guess he dislikes this Dwarf more than the others, because it is very obvious that Gimli loves me. I have seen the surprise and admiration in his eyes, when I said "Do not let the depths of Khazad-Dûm fill your heart." I have read his eyes.  
Celeborn has obviously done so too...  
And then, there is Estel, Aragorn as they now call him. I am sure of him. He is very wise and unselfish for a human. Well, he is one of the Dúnedain, the Race of Númenor. Elven blood flows, although very thin and mangled, through his veins. But he doesn't possess immortality… One day, he will die. That's the difficulty. Arwen loves him, but she knows that she can never be with him if she keeps her immortality. The choice of Lúthien is yet before her. She will choose the same. Elrond knows it, too. But he cannot resign to her fate. I can. She will choose as Lúthien Tinúviel once chose, and isn't the love of Lúthien and Beren the true example of love?  
  
Your,  
Galadriel,  
Lady of Light 


	3. Frodo and the Mirror

Dear diary,  
  
I have let Frodo look into the Mirror; He has seen, of course, what I thought he'd see. He has seen what will come to pass if he should fail… Now he understands what pressure is on him. Of what importance he is. He has seen the destruction of the world.  
And the Eye. Lidless, surrounded by flames. Now he knows better than ever that Sauron watches him… always.   
And too, he knows that it is in the living land Lothlórien, on the finger of the Lady Galadriel, that remains one of the Three. I have showed him Nenya.  
Nenya. And he understands what kind of a poisonous gift it is to me.   
It's my suffering and my joy, my despair and my hope... Just as the One Ring is to him.   
  
I have tried to support him, because if anyone could support him, it had to be a Ringbearer, because nobody else – not even my beloved Celeborn – can understand the true meaning of bearing a Ring of Power. But I could not truly help him, because, as I said, "to bear a ring of power, is to be alone". Though, I hope, I think, that he will succeed his Quest. There's strength in that hobbit, a strength that is rarely found, even in the elves. He can do it. He really can.   
  
And after looking in the mirror... he has offered the Ring to me. Finally he has done so. And I – though it caused me great pain – I have refused it. I have found the strength to save myself and the world, and to refuse it.   
I have fought against myself, and I - the real Galadriel – have won.   
I don't know where I have found my courage. Or yes, maybe I do know.  
I have found my courage in love. I knew that this would be a choice between power and love. Between power and my beloved. Celeborn.   
I have said "I will diminish, and go to the West, but remain Galadriel." I sounded sad, but I don't have to be sad, because I will diminish with Celeborn, instead of not diminishing without him. He's my love. My past, present, and now, he is my future too.   
And that's what counts.  
  
Your,  
Galadriel,  
Lady of Light 


End file.
